Depression
by LILPRINCEASS
Summary: What do they know anyway? They never cared... Why, Why Can't i just end it now? C'mon make it easy say i never mattered... I'm Stuck.. do they not know that this child is not all right? It's the end... Let the Sky fall. I warned them to beware it's dark inside.


**DEPRESSION** ** _(theme: Skyfall by Adele and Demons my Imagine Dragon)_**

Author's note: There is a girl from my country that died. She is an actress and it is said she ended her own life because she is suffering from depression. She is an example of a happy-go-lucky girl. After I saw her paintings, it has very deep meanings on it like sayings that goes like _"C'mon make it easy. Say I never mattered"_ and _"STUCK, the kids are not all right."_ I know they are lyrics from bands like FOB (I'm a big fan) but when I saw her drawings it really strike to me that the happier or looks happier than other people are most likely to suffer of depression. I know how depression feels like; it is not just ordinary loneliness or sadness. It is a complete self devouring problem. It is like all of the people around you hate you or you feel like you should not exist, you are a complete failure and the devil inside you is taking over and you feel like it is dragging you to the deepest part of a bottomless pit and it is time for you to go with him too. Sadly it was a very big shock to us like remember when the happiest man on earth ended his own life too because of depression? My complete point is sometimes people tend to just be okay that the person is just always happy I mean sometimes they don't care about them anymore because they are always so happy. They forget that they doesn't know her like that person know them and they also forget that a smile outside has a very meaningful, painful and internal injury on the inside. Please don't review because of how I am a hateful person because I don't update my stories and I publish a new one and I am a liar that I should go to hell or when is the week. Please just read this.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **FINE'S POV**

It is the end.

I'm crying, I'm screaming in silence.

No one will hear.

Nobody knows.

My façade is perfect, everybody is fooled.

But the attic knows it all the darkness, the sadness, the loneliness and my shadow who knows the truth.

Are they my friends?

 _No they aren't._

 _I don't have any. In fact I have nothing but emotions of the evil inside of me._

My drawings, poems and essays will say it all.

But before they see it I'll end it here.

I always wanted to be swept away with my shadow and today I will not care anymore. I just want to be happy.

Today I will let myself stolen.

Today is the day the sky will fall.

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **NORMAL POV**

Fine's envelope is being opened by her teacher and her best friends are in her back.

"I wonder what Fine's grades will be?" Rein asked to nobody in particular.

"Rein are you serious? I mean Fine has always been the top in our class. She is the know-it-all and good at everything. Literally everything plus she is a happy-go-lucky girl. Obviously her grades will be top notching again." Altezza said stating the obvious as everyone agrees with her.

Because they never knew that today will be the last day of _her_ agony.

"Ahhhh!" Their teacher screamed falling in her chair shocked of what she saw.

Shade, Bright, Rein, Altezza, Sophie, Mirlo and Lione ran to their teacher.

"What's wrong sensei?" Shade asked.

The teacher pointed towards her desk. "F-fine's projects are..." their teacher stutter but never finished as she froze for a while.

"What might be wrong in Fine's project?" Lione asked as she stood up to look at the drawings of Fine.

Lione screamed too but she kept staring at the drawings."This is..." Lione started too but also never finished.

"What's wrong?!" her best friends ask her too.

Lione picked up the 5 drawings in the teacher's desk and showed it to them.

It is drawings or paintings that are creepy. (You can see the paintings please try to search Julia Buencamino's paintings or in her instagram hoolianabanana please please please try to at least see it)

But in a way they are drawings that are meaningful of how the artist feels.

When the teacher came back to reality again Shade asked her if she was alright but the teacher, instead of answering, reached for the drawings that are in Lione's hands.

"What is that sensei?" The students in her back asked her.

"They are in… Fine's projects."

"What!" the students in her back asked her shocked. Extremely shock.

The teacher stood up and put the drawings in her desk and the people in the back gathered around the table.

Mirlo picked up a picture of a girl with horn. One of her hands covered her mouth that is flowing with blood.

Mirlo started trembling. "Wh-what is this?" she managed to say.

"What is all of this?" Altezza said or shouted to be exact.

The teacher saw another paper and picked it.

"My world look bright but beware its dark inside" she started reading.

"What?" All of her students asked again.

"It's Fine's poem." The teacher said.

"Keep reading!" Lione exclaimed.

 _"My world looks bright but beware its dark inside._

 _You can only see the flower but never the wounds on its thorns._

 _You might think I'm a goddess but I'm a fallen angel and unfortunate as I am I have fallen in the herd of shadows that took me as their liking child._

 _For my heart is the source of their powers dark, dull and void._

 _Can somebody help me?_

 _Can someone be my light?_

 _Can anyone at least notice of this rotting apple inside my heart?_

 _Nobody did, because nobody wants._

 _Look into my eyes its where my demons hide_

 _And when it is time for my sky to fall does when it crumbles can I stand tall?_

 _Never mind it's the end._

 _Now count one to ten_

 _If you want to reach me better move now the beasts are waiting and I am hell bound."_

…

…

...

No one hardly moved.

There is complete silence as the clock stopped to move.

At last after minutes that seemed like eternity Bright said the obvious leaving everyone staring.

"Isn't this… a suicide note?" he said

The world froze again.

Rein picked another drawing with a man with a bleeding heart and in the upper part it says "C'mon make it easy say I never mattered"

"No way." Rein said looking at the drawings. "There's no way Fine would write this!"Rein said her hands shaking as her eyes started to pour out some bitter water.

Shade called Fine's phone. "Please let it through, please let it through" He prayed to every gods he knows.

"Hello?" a weak Fine's voice answered

"Fine!" Shade shouted at relief as tears of happiness suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Shade? What's wrong?" Fine asked. Her voice is kind of hoarse.

"Nothing it's just some weird drawings are in your folder and a creepy note and I thought it's yours." Shade said putting the phone into loudspeaker.

Relief is evidently in everyone's face in the room where Shade and the teacher were.

…

But it vanished quickly after Fine left a comment before hanging up.

…

"So now you know how I truly felt. Thank you for everything and goodbye…. _Forever"_ the last word is a whisper.

Everyone after she hangs up was pale.

Shade dropped his phone and scrambled to the door and run with his friends and the teacher on his back.

No one wasted any time.

Fine's house was only a few blocks away, fortunately.

Fine's family is very wealthy that you can actually call her a princess.

They rang the doorbell million times and one of the maids opened the door and after a split second they are inside.

They have been in Fine's room a few times so they know where it is.

Entering without knocking is a very rude action but during that time it is an exception.

Shade opened the door to her room.

…

…

...

Nothing.

Nothing is there, the room is empty.

"Fine!" everyone shouted

They looked for a few times around but it is empty.

 _The attic!_ Shade thought

"The attic!" he shouted.

Everyone ran to the attic as they bumped into few butlers and maids

When they opened the door…

…

…

…

…

A swinging body in the air is visible to everyone's fear.

 **IM THINKING OF A SEQUEL BUT PLEAE REVIEW WHAT DO YOU THINK I KNOW IM A HORRIBLE AUTHOR NOT UPDATING MY STORIES :).**


End file.
